


Rule

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Force Choking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No mention of Rey, One Shot, Painful Sex, SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST JEDI, Situational Humiliation, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, This is strictly Kylux, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Throne Sex, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: After the events on the rebel base, and the escape of some of the highest commanding rebel leaders, Kylo Ren takes Snokes place as head of the First Order. General Hux seeths, and his own secret ambition at ruling the Galaxy isn't quite so secret.





	Rule

The Star Destroyer rumbled away underfoot, quiet turbines spinning with precision. An empty room was requested for a meeting between the two highest ranking members of the First Order. The room itself was barren except for a console against one wall, with an empty chair in front of it. Hux was already there when Kylo Ren arrived, because he knew Kylo Ren, whether he was the new Supreme Leader or not, didn't like to be kept waiting.

Hux clicked his heels together, hands behind his back as he turned from the console that was full of small blinking lights and quiet, rhythmic beeps. Just as rhythmic as the engines underfoot, in fact.

Kylo Ren stopped in front of him, no longer a monster on a leash. He was free, unbridled, and Hux realized that if he thought Kylo was unpredictable before, that was nothing compared to how unpredictable Kylo might be now. Even with the responsibility of the entire First Order on his shoulders.

"Supreme Leader," Hux greeted him, though he didn't bow. This was an officers meeting, not one of subordination.

"General," Kylo stood in front of him, cloaked in all black. "You called for this meeting," he said, a statement to get Hux to talk.

"Yes, I did." Hux shifted back, ever so slightly on his heels. "I feel we must talk about our stations... more in depth. Though our positions have been made quite clear, I would like to know the extent of my responsibilities now that my co-commander has been promoted."

"They're the same as they were before I was assigned to assist you."

"Yes, but that was nearly three years ago. Our fleet, and might, has nearly tripled in size despite recent losses. There is much more at stake, both in personnel and  _resources_." Credits, he wanted Kylo to know he was talking about credits. Kylo took a slow, half step forward, before he began to circle Hux in the same, slow pace.

Immediately the hairs on the back of Hux's neck stood up; he didn't like this. He hated having people at his back, it made him feel vulnerable, especially when he knew what this one Force-user was capable of.

"You can't hide your true intentions from me, General." Kylo's voice grew quieter at the same time that a rumbling in the room intensified. Hux suddenly realized it wasn't the engines at all he'd been hearing, but Kylo's mere presence made the very air vibrate with static white noise.

"I'm sorry?"

"I know what you really called me here for. You want to scold me like a child," he stopped behind Hux, a measured presence like someone peering over his shoulder. Hux didn't move, stock still as he felt the weight of the Force pressing down on his shoulders.

Hux's silence would have sufficed, but he spoke up anyways. His voice was hushed, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. "You embarrassed me in front of my men, the men I'm supposed to command." The image flashed in his mind of being thrown onto one of the console key pads like a lowly lieutenant. Hux had hated rising from that floor at somebody else's feet; it was the epitome of humiliation.

Kylo sneered, "There's something else, something more... Jealousy _._ " Silence again, and this time, Hux didn't break it. Kylo stepped up behind Hux, barely an inch of space between them now. Hux could feel the heat from Kylo on his back, despite the uniforms they both wore. It was electric.

"Is that really what you wanted, to be Emperor of the Galaxy?" Then he sneered, "You will never sit on the throne unless  _I_ allow it."

* * *

Several days later, Hux was called to the throne room immediately after he boarded Kylo's ship. The storm troopers that escorted him fell behind as he got to the large double-doors, and he took a moment to straighten the lapel of his coat, even though it wasn't out of place. Then he walked in.

The throne room was vast, though not as vast as Snoke's. And it had a mix of white and red lighting; the white was too white, and the red was too red. It would blind Hux if he stood under one of the bulbs, he just knew it. To Hux's surprise, it was empty. There was always some sort of guard around Kylo, but now it was nobody but the two of them.

Kylo sat on an authoritarian-type throne made of hard lines and black durasteel. It looked rigid and uncomfortable. Hux walked right up, only to stop a few feet away from the three steps that led up to the seat itself, and he took a knee. He let his head bow in a motion of humility and submission.

"Supreme Leader," Hux greeted him, his hands at his sides.

"Rise, General," Kylo said. He stood up just as Hux did, and Hux's eyes were immediately drawn to Kylo. Kylo stepped down from the throne, only to circle Hux.

When he stopped behind Hux, Hux  _knew_  Kylo was doing it on purpose. He was doing it to unnerve Hux, and it did a damn good job. Kylo sneered, getting close to Hux as he had before in their private meeting. Somewhere in him, Hux ached for the closeness. Since Snoke's death, Kylo hadn't called Hux to his chambers, not even once.

"Do you want to take a seat on that throne?" he questioned quietly, a sneer in his voice. Hux didn't like this obsession Kylo had with Hux sitting on the throne; after all, it wasn't the seat that gave the Supreme Leader, or the Emperor power. It was influence.

Hux's breath caught in his throat, "No," he exhaled. Then he found his footing again, "It's your throne, only yours."

"You know I can see in to your mind, General," Kylo whispered. He clicked right behind Hux's ear. "I know where your passion lies, and you want to sit," he breathed onto the back of Hux's neck, "On  _my_  throne."

"No Supreme Leader, I-" again, he was being choked, face reddening almost instantly. Hux fell back a step, right against Kylo, a hand up to his throat as if he could stop the invisible hand there.

Behind him Kylo whispered, barely an audible rumble, "And so you shall."

* * *

Hux was gasping, stumbling naked and cold, in the throne room. He'd fallen from where Kylo had forced his lips over his cock, and Hux raised a hand to protect himself. "Stop," he gasped. His hand was shaking, face a mess, throat sore from sucking on Kylo for too long.

"Get back here."

"No-" Suddenly Hux was dragged forward on his knees, trying to resist with every ounce of strength he had. But he was dragged forward regardless, and his arms covering his head to brace himself for what was to come.

Then he was pulled up, into Kylo's lap, and immediately he flung his arms around Kylo's shoulders to cling to him. Hux's knees spread around Kylo, the large throne big enough for both of them as his calves lay against the outside of Kylo's thighs, straddling him. Kylo slid a gloved hand down Hux's back, and pushed in a slicked finger. Hux didn't know where he got the lube from but he didn't care to ask, because suddenly he knew Kylo's intentions.

Hux flinched from the contact, Kylo's roughness something new. He used to take care to prepare Hux, but now it was clear that Kylo was pressed for time, or maybe he just wanted to hurt Hux.

Kylo caught Hux's spit-slicked mouth with his own, forcing his already abused lips open. Hux knew it would be wet and sloppy, and he was shaking too much to keep control of his bodies impulse to vibrate with lust and nervous energy. He let Kylo catch his lip and nibble on it, pulling it forward.

And Hux followed, pressing his lips hard against Kylo's to try to tame him. But in the three years since they've worked together, Hux had never been able to tame Kylo.

Hux arched his back, pressing towards the finger Kylo had in him. Kylo's gloved fingers, all but one, splayed out over Hux's perfect crease, cupping both cheeks nearly fully in one flat palm. Kylo's middle finger pressed up with the express purpose of opening Hux, not pleasing him.

Hux was fully naked, and left vulnerable. The cold of the chamber pricked at the skin on his back and his arms; there was a reason he'd taken a liking lately to wearing his coat indoors. And Kylo, beneath him-

 _Above you, always above you_ , the words reverberate through his mind and Hux realized he had completely let down his mental wall. He couldn't block Kylo out now though, not when he was too far wasted on the pleasure of being manipulated and touched.

Kylo was fully clothed, the front of his shirt chaffing Hux's tip as Hux pressed back towards his hand. Kylo's cock was the only thing that was exposed, pulsing red from where Hux had been slobbering on it. Hux knew he'd care when this is all over about the chaffing, but in this moment he didn't. Hux gasped in shock, and rose up out of Kylo's lap at another intrusion. He rose off Kylo's knees where he'd been sitting, to get away. Kylo slipped in another finger without warning before he sneered up at Hux, baring his teeth to Hux's chin as he breathed onto his skin.

"The price to sit on this crown is steeped in pain and sacrifice."

"I never wanted to-"

This time when Hux choked, it was from Kylo's very real hand. The meat of Kylo's palm pressed in just above Hux's addams apple, the tips of his fingers more than halfway around the back of Hux's throat. Kylo drew Hux's face down, forcing his attention back onto Kylo and Hux's blue eyes opened, fearful and contrite. "Don't lie," Kylo whispered, his own eyes burning with anger and reflecting the red glow in the room.

"This is exactly-" Kylo brushed his lips against Hux's, Hux who didn't respond, and who couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze from Kylo as the words washed over him. "-what you wanted. And now I'm going to give it to you."

With that, Kylo pulled his fingers out and let Hux go. Hux dry coughed, body shaking forward with both hands on Kylo's shoulders. He was unable to catch his breath as Kylo slid forward on the seat of the throne. Both hands on Hux's ass pulled him open, and forward. Then Kylo positioned himself right at Hux's entrance, pausing only for a second before spearing into him.

Immediately Hux jerked away, or tried to anyways. He was met with resistance, Kylo's hands sliding from his ass to his hips to keep him there. Hux cried out, back arching, doing everything he could to get away from Kylo. He knew he shouldn't try to get away, so he did the only thing he could: indulge Kylo. Hux put his hands behind himself, one on each of Kylo's knees, so that he wouldn't completely fall out of his lap, but that would still provide space between them.

With the small gesture of bracing himself, and forcing himself to stay in Kylo's lap, Kylo eased up a bit. Hux's breaths were cut short when Kylo pulled him down harder.

"This is the price," Kylo wrapped one arm around Hux's waist to pull him forward. His other hand forced Hux down onto his cock, the way until Hux cried out and tears sprang free from his eyes. Hux threw his arms around Kylo's shoulders again, surging forward against his chest. Hux wanted to be held, to be touched, and if that was what Kylo wanted, Hux was more than willing to curl in on him.

Hux pressed his lips to Kylo's shoulder, his temple to Kylo's jaw just below the ear. His body was wracked with searing pain; he was convinced Kylo had broken him. But there, in his embrace and laid against Kylo's chest, Kylo held him, unmoving for a few moments as Hux's body acclimated to the intrusion.

Slowly Hux's cry turned into a low whine, which drained into silence as Kylo held him. When Hux began to shift slightly, his eyes were still watering from the pain and the humiliation. He hadn't felt this humiliated in, well, since he still lived with his father. Not even being thrown across the room infront of his officers had made him feel this ashamed. And the humiliation Kylo had made him feel, being thrown onto a console like that in front of all the officers-

"Rule," Kylo whispered, the arm around Hux releasing him, only to come around and wrap firm fingers around his length. Hux let out a quiet pout, his body snapping forward hard against Kylo once. Then he slowly peeled himself off of Kylo's chest, sniffling though not bothering to wipe his face. Kylo has seen him like this before, so ther was no use in hiding it.

With Kylo's instruction, Hux began to move up and down, slowly at first. He found it easy enough to wash away the pain when he focused on Kylo's hard shoulders below his fingers, squeezing harder as if he could feel the muscles themselves.

Hux rose up and down, eyes closed as he imagined it. Being like this, on the throne with Kylo.

Suddenly Kylo's hand was on the back of Hux's head, and their foreheads were pressed together. Hux whined, gritting his teeth, lips parted. Kylo's breath was hot on his face as he urged Hux to continue, " _Rule_."

* * *

Afterwards, Hux lay spent in Kylo's bed. He had one sheet over him, and lay on his side with his back to the door. His arm was on top of the sheet, and he was deep asleep. Next to him, Kylo stirred.

Kylo sat up, propped up on one elbow as he looked down at the sleeping figure next to him. He felt good, really good. He wasn't sure why he'd waited so long to invite Hux back into his bed, maybe it was just because he'd been so busy. Maybe it's because he'd wanted to see how long Hux could wait, he wasn't sure.

Slowly Kylo pulled his arm off of Hux, away from his waist, before he got out of bed. Kylo padded quietly to the refresher and closed the door so as not to disturb the sleeping general. After he'd showered and shaved, he got dressed.

Lately, he'd taken a liking to a half-cape that went over one shoulder and covered his lightsaber. But he still wore all black, though any semblance of a helmet was long since gone. He brushed back his hair with a comb, and made sure to keep it away from his face before he zipped up his boots.

The zipping noise was what finally woke Hux, who lay bleary-eyed in Kylo's bed. Hux awoke with heavy bones, and an even heavier soul. Then he slowly shifted, to roll onto his stomach before he slid both hands up under the pillow. The movement drew Kylo's attention, who went to him after he'd finished getting dressed.

Kylo knelt on the side of the bed and leered over Hux whose head was turned away from him. He leaned down, and kissed the back of Hux's head gently. Then he stroked an affectionate, gloved hand through his hair, knowing how wasted Hux was after what he'd done to him. "Rejoin the crew when you're ready," he said gently, then stood back up.

Just before he stepped out the door, and after he took one last check of his datapad, he heard Hux, who still hadn't moved, quietly say, "I will, Supreme Leader."

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
